


Think of me when you shoot your arrows

by Manwameldiel



Series: Malec short stories [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, maybe angst? I'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a forsaken attack, Alec goes over to his boyfriend's to spend some quiet time with him, but ends up worrying him and he sees Magnus' glamour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of me when you shoot your arrows

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to make a fic based on the line Think of me when you shoot your arrows because.

It had been one of those days where Magnus had not left the apartment all day. Those kind of days rarely happened but he felt it was necessary to sometimes just not interact with anyone and just be lazy. Around 7pm Magnus got kind of bored though. He had started the day by reading a book, then he had watched some thriller on TV and annoyed Catarina by sending her countless of pointless messages while she was at work. When her shift was over she had called and they had talked for around forty minutes before she had to be somewhere else. After that, Magnus lay on his couch wondering what he could do. After deciding to have his club open for the night and had already started picking out jewelry and makeup his phone buzzed on the kitchen counter. He waltzed into the kitchen while humming 'Turn the Beat Around' which had been stuck in his head the whole day. He was definitely playing that song tonight at some point. 

When he picked up his phone he saw Alec had sent him text.   
'can I come over later tonight?'  
Magnus smiled, screw his blub, if his boyfriend wanted to come over Magnus was NOT saying no.   
'of course, darling. You may come whenever you like :)' 

Alec had started coming to Magnus' apartment more often recently and sometimes even stayed the night. He still always texted to ask if he could come and Magnus wished he didn't. He wanted Alec to feel welcome there, to feel that he could just text Magnus saying he was on his way. He had a key to the apartment so he could always come over whenever he liked. 

15 minutes later, when Magnus was making himself a drink, he heard the door opening. He turned around and saw Alec walking, no, limping into the room. His smile dropped and he felt tightening in his chest. He put the glass down.  
“What happened?” he asked as he moved closer to Alec. He didn't see any visible wounds but the limping looked really bad.   
“Forsakens attacked this place close to the Institute, but it's okay we killed them” Alec was talking like he was telling Magnus about the weather. 

“Alexander, you're hurt. It's not okay…” “I'm fine, I drew an iratze, it should heal soon”   
Magnus could see Alec was not fine. He could barely step on his left foot.   
“Alexander, I can see your hurt. How many forsakens were there?” “About five” “And how many of you were there?” 5 forsakens were not something you lightly fought.   
“Ten, and we got help from Luke and the werewolves. Everyone is fine though. Jace, Izzy and Clary are at the Institute. The iraztes worked fine. And everyone else who was there are all fine…” “You don't look fine, Alexander” Magnus couldn't believe Alec was just ignoring the fact he was hurt more than iraztes could heal. “I'm fine, really, I just…”

“Alec” Magnus said stubbornly and Alec stopped talking and looked at his boyfriend.   
Magnus never referred to Alec by that name except when he was angry or pissed at him and Alec knew that.   
“What?” Alec asked and shrugged his shoulders. Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes.   
“You have to stop doing this” he said and looked sternly at his boyfriend. “Doing what?”   
“Never taking care of yourself”. Alec dropped his eyes to the floor and Magnus felt his heart break a little bit. “You do this all the time” he started, trying to get his boyfriend to look him in the eye but he just kept staring at the floor. “You always do whatever others ask of you, even if it is the middle of the night and you got a broken foot” That had never happened so far but Magnus knew Alec would help with a mission even if he was asked of it with a broken foot in the middle of the night. 

“And always the next time I see you, you have a bruise or a scar or you are limping or something. You never tell anyone you're hurt”. Magnus put his hand on Alec's cheek who finally looked back at him. “You never tell me. I have magic, Alexander, and you know that. I can use it to heal you”. Alec sighed “I don't want to take advantage of your magic” Magnus felt hurt by these words. “You're not taking advantage of anything by letting your boyfriend help you” Magnus said and Alec looked back at the floor. 

“You matter too. It hurts me to see you always making sure everyone is okay but never taking care of yourself. Please, Alexander, let me heal your wounds” Magnus begged his boyfriend who slowly nodded. He put Alec's arm over his shoulders and half carried him towards the couch.   
There he made Alec sit down with his back against the armrest and put his left foot on the sofa cushion. Alec winced when Magnus pulled the pant leg over Alec's ankle. Magnus froze when he saw how bad it was. It wasn't broken like he thought it might be, but it looked like there was needed little pieces of Alec's flesh around the bone. “What happened?” Magnus could barely breath. He looked up at Alec who looked just as shocked at the sight of his ankle. “One of them got a hold of my ankle, I didn't know it was that bad”. Magnus looked back down at the horrifying wound and let his magic flow over it in blue flames, it took some strength to heal it completely but he wasn't gonna stop until there were not traces of the wound left. Magnus looked over at Alec's face and saw him relax. Magnus' gaze went back down.

After a few minutes Alec spoke “You don't have to do this, it's probably healed enough”   
“It's not healed enough if it isn't fully healed” Magnus said as his eyes drifted up to his boyfriend's who gasped. 

Alec looked shocked. “What?” Magnus asked. “Your eyes” Alec whispered. That's when he realized. While healing Alec his glamour had fallen off. It sometimes happened when had to use a lot of his magic or got distracted.  
Magnus quickly looked down as he he finished healing the ankle and put the glamour up again.

~*~

Alec's breath got stuck in his throat. He had often wondered what Magnus' warlock mark was but had never wanted to ask in case Magnus didn't want to talk about it. He had never thought it to be golden cat eyes.   
They looked beautiful, magical, glowing. They… fitted. They fitted Magnus, his looks and personality. 

When Magnus looked down, Alec saw him closing his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them again the cat eyes were gone, replaced the dark brown ones Alec had gotten so used too.   
“Your eyes are beautiful” he told Magnus who looked up at Alec and smiled a small smile.   
“Why do you hide them?” Alec asked. Magnus cleared his throat and sat down on the couch beside Alec, who moved his foot off the couch to make space for his boyfriend. 

“They are what proves that I'm part demon” Magnus said quietly, looking at everything except Alec, fidgeting with the rings on his fingers. Alec moved closer to his boyfriend and took his hands in his. Magnus smiled. “Now I only reveal them when I'm threatening someone. To show what I really am”.   
Magnus looked insecure, something Alec had never seen before.   
It looked wrong in a way, Magnus wasn't supposed to be insecure. Magnus was confident and radiant and beautiful. Not that Magnus wasn't beautiful right now it was just, he looked broken. And Alec never wanted Magnus to feel broken or hurt in any way. 

Alec moved closer to Magnus and kissed him softly on the cheek.   
“Part demon or not, you are wonderful. Every part of you”. Magnus grinned and turned his head to look at Alec. “So are you” He raised one of his hands and cupped Alec's cheek with it. “Which is why you should take better care of yourself”. Alec sighed and looked down. 

All his life it had been his job to take care of others, and he had, that's what he was used too. When his parents weren't at the Institute he was in charge and if something happened to anyone there it was his fault. The stress of making sure everyone around him were safe and okay sometimes made him forget to make sure he was fine, himself. “I'll try” he said and looked back at Magnus.  
“If you show me your real eyes one more time” Magnus' smile faltered but he closed his eyes and when he opened them, the cat eyes were there.   
“They're beautiful” Alec was truly mesmerized by them, he couldn't look away. “Not everyone thinks so” Magnus said half grinning.   
“Well, they are wrong about them, then. Because they are one of the most beautiful things about you” Magnus' grin fell and he looked away from Alec. That's when he realized, Magnus didn't like his own natural eyes.   
“You can put the glamour back on if you want” he said and Magnus did and whispered “Thank you” afterwords.

~*~

Magnus woke up when Alec's phone rang on the nightstand. He had decided to stay over much to Magnus' delight. Magnus had magicked takeout from a place nearby and they had cuddled on the sofa and just talked until they were too tired and went to bed. As much as Magnus loved partying, quiet nights with Alec were just as much fun, if not more. 

He sat up as Alec talked on the phone to either Jace or Izzy, Magnus was sure it was either of them.   
“Okay, yeah I'll be there” was the last Alec said before hanging up. He turned towards Magnus.   
“It was Jace. There was another attack” “A forsaken?” Alec shook his head. “Shax demons, lot's of them. Izzy and Jace are there alone, I have to go help them” “Where is Clary?” Magnus asked. “She is helping Luke and the werewolves after last night “Of course” he nodded. “Want me to come with you?” he offered. Alec shook his head “No no, we'll be fine” “you sure?” “yeah, just try to get some sleep while I'm away”. Magnus smiled.  
Alec got out of the bed and changed into the clothes he had arrived in. Magnus had given him a tank top and sweats to use when he came over and Alec always slept in them. 

“I'm gonna have to go to the Institute to get my…” before Alec could say weapons, Magnus had magicked his bow and quiver and a seraph blade on the bed.   
“Having a warlock boyfriends has it's perks?” Magnus asked, grinning. Alec chuckled as he strapped the quiver over his shoulder and put the seraph blade in his belt. “It does” he said and picked up the bow. 

“Want me to portal you there?” Magnus offered “I'm not entirely sure where it is you're going but I can drop you off by the Institute. If you like?” Magnus sat on his knees.   
“Uhhhm yeah, that would be nice” Alec nodded. Magnus smiled and made a portal at the other end of the room. Before letting Alec go he pulled him in for a quick a kiss and then whispered, eyes closed.   
“Promise me to take care of yourself” “I will” Alec whispered and pulled back. Magnus stroked once across Alec's cheek with his thumb then moved his hand lower down to Alec's bow and lightly pulled at string. “Think of me when you shoot your arrows” he said, smirking and Alec laughed and walked over to the portal. “I will” he said smiling “I will” and then he stepped through the portal. 

~*~

When Alec stepped out the portal outside the Institute he ran over to the place Jace had said he and Izzy were. The building looked abandoned, the front door ajar and a few windows broken.   
“Alec” he heard Jace whisper. He looked up and saw him in the window on the far right. He got inside and walked up the stairs to the second floor.   
“Alec” Jace walked towards him. “Where's Izzy?” Alec asked. “On the first floor. Can you check the roof? This place was crawling shax demons when we came but, those bastards are quick to hide”. Alec nodded. “Hey” he said as Jace was about to turn around. “Is everything okay?” he asked. Things had been difficult for Jace after they had gotten him back from Valentine.   
“Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry about it” Jace gave Alec a small smile before turning around again. Alec kept walking up the stairs to the roof. 

It was hard to see in the darkness so he took out his stele and activated his nyx rune.   
When he could see, he took out an arrow and positioned it on his bow. He started walking around, checking for shax demons. This roof was filled with wooden boxes, which meant they could be hiding everywhere. 

Alec jumped up on one of the higher boxes and looked around. He spotted one shax demon a few meters away from him and raised his bow.  
'Think of me when you shoot your arrows' Magnus words rang in his head and he smiled as the demon jumped up into the air towards him and exploded when Alec's arrow hit it.   
That's when the other demons appeared, running towards him.   
'Promise me to take care of yourself'.   
Alec got out another arrow and another. One by one he shot them all. Those who had come to close to him he killed with his seraph blade. This was probably the fastest he had ever killed demons. 

When there were no more demons on the roof Alec felt a searing pain in his upper left arm. He looked down on it but saw no blood or any kind of wound “Jace”. He turned around and ran back inside and down the stairs. He saw Jace lying on the floor, his eyes closed and he bit hard on his lower lip, trying to slow down his breathing. Izzy sat beside him drawing an iratze on him.   
“It's not working” she said when she saw Alec. “You draw it” she handed him the stele and he sat down beside her and drew and irazte close to the wound. Jace was still in pain but after a few moments he began to relax and the wound began closing up.   
“We have to take him to the Institute” Alec said and he and Izzy raised Jace to his feet.   
“I'm fine, guys. I'm fine. It's nothing I just got distracted for a little bit there” Jace said so the three of them began to walk back to the Institute. 

When they were almost there Alec spoke “Uhm, I'm thinking of going over to Magnus' again, so I'll just see you guys later. You gonna be okay, Jace?” Jace nodded, grinning “I'm fine. You just go”. Izzy smiled big at her big brother and said “Say hi to Magnus for me” “I will. Can you take this me?” Alec handed over his bow and arrow too Izzy and she took it. Alec waved them goodbye before turning and walking, then running over to Magnus'.

~*~

Magnus couldn't fall back asleep after Alec was gone. His mind started thinking about earlier when Alec had seen his real eyes. He was definitely not the first person to react like that to them, but he was the first shadowhunter to react like that. Most shadowhunters scowled when they saw them or looked away or both. 

A while after Alec had left, Magnus got up and walked to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror, hands on the sink and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath as he let his glamour fall and opened them again. He stared into his own eyes, glowing and gold, slit pupils. The eyes that had made his mother hang herself and his stepfather try to kill him.   
Before he got his warlock mark they had loved him, but after they had feared him. 

Magnus felt difficulty breathing and looked down, closed his eyes and put the glamour up once again. When he looked at his reflection and saw the brown, human, eyes, he calmed.   
No matter how many people said they preferred the cat eyes, it would take a long time for Magnus to think so.

Magnus heard the front door of his apartment open and close. He went to living room where he saw Alec tip-toeing inside. “You're here?” Magnus had not been expecting Alec to come back here after the hunt. Still, seeing him there always made him happy, this was no exception. “Yeah, it's that okay? I can leave if you want to” Alec sounded out of breath. Had he been running?   
“Of course it's okay, darling. Like I said in the text, you can come whenever you like” Magnus walked towards his boyfriend. “I thought that was just like for last night” Alec said.   
“No, Alexander. That means for whenever you want to come over” “Okay” Alec smiled. 

Magnus looked over Alec's body to see if there were any injuries, at least there weren't any visible. “Did anything happen back there?” Magnus asked in a serious tone.   
“Jace got wounded on the arm, but I drew an iratze over it and it was fine, and I think nothing happened to Izzy. And I'm fine as well” he added and Magnus smiled. “Well, I'm glad” he said and wrapped his arms around Alec's torso. Alec wrapped his around Magnus' shoulders and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Magnus chuckled and looked up him. 

“Can we go back to bed?” Alec asked right before yawning. Magnus smiled, then nodded and went to bed as he waited for Alec while he put his pajamas back on. He then climbed into bed and cuddled up to Magnus.  
“Can we do this more often?” Alec mumbled after a few minutes of silence. “Do what?” Magnus asked. “Can I stay over more often? Sleep here?” Magnus smiled “I would love that”.   
Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair until his boyfriend fell asleep “I would love that”.

A month later, Alec had officially moved in.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what this fic was really about, just Malec I guess. If you made to the end, thank you for reading and if you noticed any mistakes in my writing please do tell me so I can fix it.


End file.
